Total Drama Pokemon: Island
by Dark Santa
Summary: Your favorite fairies are hosting the instant classic and see the warning inside so you don't die. It's in the bottom. Lots of Pinkie promises would be made
1. Lets meet the vic-er contestants

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Drama Island!" a pink feline said. Behind him was a green fairy,a raindeer flower girl,a yellow fairy with orange extensions and two blue jellyfish."And me!" a zap said. Oh yes and Rotom

"Let's introuduce our first contestants!" Victini said

First came up a Delibird eyes turned wide open. "Delibird,I swear I won't torture anybody!" Mew said crossing his fingers. Delibird looked deeply in his eyes. "Pinkie Promise?" Delibird asked. Mew groaned in annoyance. "Where did that come from?" Victini asked. "My Little Pony," Delibird responded. Shaymin,Celebi,Jirachi and Phione just looked. "I don't watch my little pony and we're girls!"they said

"Shut up, I cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye," Mew groaned The rest of the fairies clapped.

"You can now continue!"Delibird said as he flapped away

"Okay first up was Scolipede!"

"I am so happy to be here!I'm here to win it!" Scolipede exclaimed.

"Well,you won for arriving first!" Shaymin exclaimed Scolipede got all excited until, "Nope,Pych get in the bleachers,"Shaymin said. Next was a hound. "Hey Houndour,"Celebi said "Hey!" Houndor said

The next pokemon was Magby.

"Okay this is getting slow let's just zap up all the contestants!" Shaymin said. She had a multipule personality disorder, when she was ground she was all shy and speechless but when she's in sky she's the exact oppisite!

Mew then agreed and used transport.

Bravairy

vulpix

Ambipom

Lucario

Skorupi

Gallade

Buneary

Pikachu

Flareon

Glaceon

Vaperon

Abra

Buizel

Combee

Combusken

Wartortole

Espeon

Umberon

Eevee

Scizor

"Okay,so I will assign your teams,"Jirachi said

"Me too!"Rotom said

So heres the team mates

Abra

Gallade

Skorupi

Gardevoir

Elgyem

Mudkip

Magby

Weavile

Meowth

Vaperon

Combee

and Rotom?

"I quit being a host," he finally said

"Yes" the fairies exclaimed

"So you guys will be the Marvelous Melloettas," Jirachi said

"Your leader is Gallade and since your the leader you pick the co-leader," she finished

"Okay fair enough," Gallade said in approval

* * *

"Okay so the rest of you are the Awesome Arceus," Jirachi said

"So vic- I mean contestants we have little confessinals to say anything you want about you," Mew said. The contestants nodded.

* * *

**"So I like Flareon, I mean he's so cute! But that ugly water fox seems to like him too, so I better win him," Glaceon said**

**000**

**"Well, this place needs a little work, in the hive, Vespiqueen will kill us if we didn't do a great job," Combee said**

**000**

**"Um, I will win this game and I think I like Houndour I don't really know if he likes me so let faith bring us together," Vulpix said**

**000**

**"Okays this pwace is a dump, buts in Brooklyn the wholes pwace is a dump soes I's use to this," Buneary said in her Brooklyn accent**

**000**

**"Okay, I think Buneary likes me considering she was the only girl who didn't faint, I mean when I came in the girls loved me she's just pretending," Pikachu said**

**000**

**"I heard that! This goil won't fall in love with a mouse," Buneary exclaimed**

**000**

**"So I think I'll pick Gardevoir to be the co-leader when I get voted out she looks smart plus she's pretty cute," Gallade explained.**

**"Who will be in my alliance?" Weavile thought with a toothy smile**

* * *

**So that's all for Total Drama Pokémon: Island**

**Shaymin-Please**

**Celebi-Reiview**

**Victini-for**

**Mew- Mew**

**Jirachi- But no flames or me Celebi Shaymin Phione will kill you!**

**Phione-Especially you Dark Arcanine 33 I'm a fan**


	2. We're falling!

Okay so last time we left off we introduced the contestants. Now the completion will come

I do not own anything except for the personality. If I did I would publish all your fanfictions.

Oh yeah and the leader of the Awesome Arceus is Bravairy.

* * *

"So Bravairy did you pick who's the co leader?" Pikachu asked. Bravairy shook his head. "No, I want to pick somebody smart and strong plus somebody nice, there's going to be a trade right? I'm going to trade anybody to get a good trade," Bravairy said Pikachu nodded

**000**

"Alright Campers, in the Big Rocky!" Mew exclaimed trough the loudspeakers. The campers dashed to a cliff that had a sign that said "Big Rocky" on it. They then saw Shaymin flying in the sky. "Okay Campers, you made it anyways your first challenge is to jump down a cliff with and you earn points. If you don't you will get a I'm a Margicarp cap and after the challenge you will do the once in a season trade with Jirachi," Shaymin said trying to win back her breath. Then a blimp came and put the contestants in.

**000**

So first up Houndour offered Vulpix to come jump with him. Vulpix hid a blush with her tail. Houndour took her paw and kissed it. Vulpix then giggled. Shaymin got bored. "So are you going to jump or not?" Shaymin said in a very annoyed look. "Yes!" Vulpix exclaimed

**000**

**"So yeah I said fate yesterday but I guess it's more of a I can't take it anymore than Fate," Vulpix exclaimed**

They were falling really fast. "Houndour," a distant voice yet sounding close from Vulpix said. Houndur looked at Vulpix. "I love you," Vulpix said in a soft voice that which you wouldn't hear if you were falling 70 feet from the ground without a parachute. Houndour knew Vulpix said something. "I love you!" Vulpix exclaimed this time with tears in her eyes. Houndour held her close really close. They then realized they were now on their feet. They grinned.

"Aw the first love story in the sky," Kim a female combee in the middle said

Awesome Arceus- 2

Marvelous Melloettas-0

"Hey guys I got a plan," Bravairy said. The team gathered up.

"Lets go in pairs so our score gets higher!" Bravairy explained. The team quickly asked some pokemon to pair up.

"So Buneary..." Pikachu asked. "Nois" which meant no in Brooklyn.

Bravairy went to Pikachu. He then agreed. He went on his back. A few contestants later The arceus were in the lead. Until Combee came and then they were fighting. One wanted to jump, another wanted to fly the next one just didn't want to go. Mew just diqualafied them from the challenge.

Which made the Melloetta's win.

"No drama, Combee you lost," Mew said really bored.

Mew used psychic on Combee and pushed him no them in.

**000**

**"Vespiqueen will kill us!" they all said**

**000**

* * *

Please reiview!


	3. To eat or not to eat

000

FeLast** Time on Total Drama Island**

**...**

**The contestants had to jump a cliff and by far they thought it was the worst! Everybody went except for Combee (Kim, Tim, and Jim) who they had a fight for how to go down. Which made them packing! Who will experiance the torture. Who will survive? Find out in Total Pokemon Drama: Island**

"Ok Leavanny wanna join?" Weavile asked. "Only to get far plus I like Scizor!" Leavanny exclaimed. "Good now I need Abra and my Alliance is complete," Weavile said.

During that Ninetails was hiding behind a bush. So Scizor, Weavile, Abra, and my B.F.F Leavanny is in too?" Ninetails thought. She wanted to tell Houndoom but he'd be mad. "Mudkip!" a really loud voice said

"Did you hear that?" Weavile asked. Leavanny nodded, "It sounded like somebody's near that bush,"

They saw Ninetails. "Cool! You evolved!" Leavanny exclaimed. "Yeah me and Houndour actully had our first kiss when the show was over," Ninetails explained. Weavile yawned so Leavanny yawned but she had to know! "So is there a Houndoom?" she asked. Ninetails nodded. "Anyways can we go do our um... gossip at our cabin alone?" Weavile asked tugging on Leavanny. The Leaf girl nodded. They went along.

Just then Espeon came. "Hey Ninetails," she said as she passed by. "There's no alliance here!" She said. Espeon rolled her eyes. "First; There is a alliance in the game. Second: Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't!" Ninetails explained

Espeon looked deep in her eyes. Ninetails was thinking of the alliance. "Weavile, Leavanny and probaly Scizor are in a Alliance," Espeon said. "

"Pinkie Promise you won't tell?" Ninetails asked with goo goo eyes. "I cross my heart,hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Suddenly a voice was heard through them loud speakers.

"Campers, into the Mess Hall," he said.

Scolipede went first. All the legends were there. "You know when I said you won for being first was a joke right?" Shaymin asked.

Scolipede didn't listen. She now finded somebody she hated.

Pretty soon the rest came in. Mew snickerd creepily which scared Rotom and he offered him a pill. Mew found the one he hated.

"Okay, after your patience aka endless whining we decided to give you some lunch," Jirachi said.

The contestants expected something disgusting. They all saw a paradise on a plate. They saw a gothorina serving then the food. Roasted Tepig. Juicy Swanna.

When they were done. They took a break. Weavile's alliance decided to target Mudkip.

Later

"So your challenge was try not to sleep or your out," Mew explained. Scolipede was the first to come. Shaymin shook her head in disbeleif.

"So start," Mew said

Weavile did a soft dizzy punch on Mudkip.

000

Ninetails slept, so did Houndoom then Espeon then Weavile. Magby went next until then everybody except Abra and Buneary were awake. Then suddenly Abra fell asleep

"Winner is Buneary?" Mew said giving Shaymin some money. Buneary looked confused. "He owes me money every time a girl wins, and I owe him money if a boy wins!"

000

"Okay Campers vote out who you want to go," Mew said.

The campers casted in their votes.

"Abra or Mudkip and it's Abra," Abra was releived while Mudkip was gazing off.

"What a odd ball," said Lucario

000

"So Gardevoir, I gave you the honor to be the co-leader," Gallde said then he took out sme flowers. "And my girlfriend," he continued. Gardevoir nodded. They then walked by a lake.

000

Flareon was walking with Vaperon until Glaceon came in. "Hey Flareon, boy do you make me melt!" Glaceon said as she winked at him. Vaperon growled. "I'm sorry Glaceon, but me and Vaperon are dating," Flareon explained, Glaceon still didn't take no and started making out with him, Vaperon tackled her off and sooner or later Glaceon gave up for the day.

000

Welcome to a Mew Moment.

"Welcome, so the Moral is never ever be annoying so nobody does stuff to ya!" Mew said in his office wearing glasses

You just experianced a Mew Moment


	4. Time to play dodgeball!

**"Last**** time at Total Drama the contestants had to be in a Awakeathon. Mudkip got ****da boot! Also Ninetails figured out that theirs an alliance in the game**

Magby and Scolepede were a laying down in Big Rocky. Magby was under a Cherry tree He was about to get up until some cherrim fell off. Suddenly loudspeakers came, "Campers! Please report to the gym,"

**000**

**Magby hit his hand in the wall, "Damn it!" he yelled**

**000**

At the gym they all saw Mew carrying a bag of balls. He then came in. "Okay campers, this challenge you will be playing dogeball!" Mew said.

"Same as the classics guys!" Mew yelled.

"Okay ready, go!"

Espeon just blocked them all with her psychic powers but when she first went to throw a ball, she was out.

**000**

**"No Fair! I just hope I'm not out in third place thats pretty weak!" Espeon said**

Magby threw his ball but it bounced on the wall and bounced back to him. "Out!" Mew said. "Fuck you!" he yelled. Suddenly a glow came in. Magmar was here. "Yes!" he said as he went to the bleachers.

Scizor thought and he snickered.

He went to Weavile. "Let's target Magmar," he said

**000**

**"Okay, he is a tiny threat beacause he evolved first bun he's kinda of a pain magnet," Scizor explained **

**000**

"Ok I'll think about it, but why my team?" Weavile groaned. Scizor shrugged and hit Buneary, "Ow!"

So then Pikachu hit Scizor so Leavanny hit Pikachu. Ambipom took a ball and tried to hit Abra but he couldn't.

Abra then took the time to explain, "You see..." then Abra got interuppted by Eevee by her hitting him with a ball. Abra growled

"Ok..." Ambipom started until Eevee hit him. Eevee's next target was Weavile but when she threw the ball at her, Weavile caught it! She stuck her tounge out but Scolipede just hit her.

Wartortle got a ball and started to throw but Magar hit her so Skorupi hit him back but he missed and it bounced back.

Lucario hit Leavanny "Yes!" he yelled until Flareon hit him. Glaceon and Vaperon were glaring at each other. You see they were dodgeing every hit possible.

Then they saw two balls rolled to them. Suddenly they both hit each other.

Bravairy hit Flareon and he was out. Combusken hit an unexpected Umberon. So that means Rotom, Bravairy and Combusken were left. Combusken and Bravairy both targeted Rotom but he caught it.

000

"Alright Bravairy, who do you want," Jirachi asked. Bravairy cluelessly answered "Weavile and Abra!" The alliance thought the same thing.

000

Gallade traded them for Vaperon. "But she's an asshole!" Glaceon yelled. Vaperon went in hearing this. "You better watch out mate! One more peep out of you and I'd be beating you up like a armidillow on a sugar rush!" Vaperon said

000

"Why don't you like me?" Pikachu asked. Buneary sighed. "Because most of my exes give me a soothing bell for christmas, but when they realize I have an eveloution stone they leave mes," Buneary explained

000

Bye guys

Vanessa


	5. Talent Show!

Ne""N"Finally the alliance is back together," Weavile said. Leavanny was about to speak until, "Contestants! Please report to the cornfield!" Mew yelled

They saw a stage, some judge booths and trophys! Magmar stood out. "What is this?" he asked in suspision.

"Another normal challenge," Mew said as he used psychic to set up the curtins. Magmar rolled his eyes, "I meant what is the challenge?" he corrected. "Talent Show!" he said.

"Three on Three!" he yelled

They all went in their rooms

In the Awesome Arceus:

"So what can we do?" Bravairy asked. The kids got nothing until...

"I can do a good Shirley Temple!" Buneary said. The whole team eyes popped. They bursted laughing.

"It's true! I was called, "Little Miss. Coitton girl!" at my pageants," Buneary admitted.

"Does that mean I'm the queen of china?" Scizor asked. Bravairy was laughing then matured. "Please show me your so called Shirley Temple,"

"Okay, but first..." Buneary said she took a short dress that went up to her lower puff.

_I've thrown away my toys,_

_ Even my drums and trains,_

_All I want to do is make some noise_

_With a real live airplane!_

_Some day I'm going to fly!_

_And when I do _

_Would ya like to be my crew?_

_On the good ship, Lollipop!_

_It's a sweet trip_

_to the candy shop!_

_Where Bon Bons play! _

_On them beaches_

_of Peperment Bay!_

"Bravo!" Bravairy said having tears! "So we got one talent what about the other two?" Vaperon tugged Flareon as she heard this, "Me and Flareon worked on a teqnique," Vaperon explained. Flareon took a random hoop and set it on fire. Glaceon was sweating and she felt like she melted and she didn't mind the pain.

**000**

**"Dreamy!" Glaceon said.**

**000**

Vaperon used Aqua Jet and she went straight into the hoop. "Cool and all but that won't work, Shaymin is a judge and if she knew how to use fire and water type moves, she'd do it with her feet tied, if she wasn't legendnary," Bravairy explained

**000**

"I have a talent," Meowth said. She took out a scratch paper and she started scratching it. It was all the faries. Then she made all the judges in seperate papers. "Being them selfish selves, they'll just give us a ten!" Meowth yelled.

**000**

**"I have a feeling were going to win" Gallde said**

**000**

"Any thing else?" Galllade asked. Skorupi then offered. He took some paper used his claws and ... Snip! "Well we got nothing else so..." Then Espeon came up tugging on Umberon. "Espeon! I hate being on stage and especaially that move," Umberon said

"Baby! It's just a audition, I just want to try!" Espeon said trying to unleash Umberons Umberon's claws from the floor.

Umberon went in the bathroom with Espeon. Went thhey came out. The team saw Umberon in a leatord. Some girls blushed. Some guys qawked but Umberon out of all the girls blushed deeply

**000**

**"Okay, That was just mean. You see me and Espeon been dating for the past 10 months and she've been doing forcing to do stuff ever since! I think Glaceon was prettier wait that moping bitch?"**

**000**

Espeon was wearing a tu-tu. "Hello, we'd be doing The Gracful Swan by Espeon Psychic!" she said as she'd curtsey and glared at Umberon to bow.

Arceus

"We got Glaceon, Flareon, and Vaperon's show, Buneary's Shirley Temple and Lucario's moves," Bravairy said taking count. "Oh Yeah! Bolt since you've been a good freind, I decided for you to be the co-leader," Bravairy said. Pikachu smiled but continued.

**000**

**"Yes! Bravairy picked me! Which is a big oppurtunity between Buneary and the challenges I need to find the time," Pikachu said**

**000**

"Ok contestants let us see," Celebi said

Meowth went first. She did a picture of Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, and Phione.

"I think my bangs are fluffier than that so a 4," Shaymin said.

"My mascara isn't that shade of black! -4!" Celebi said.

"My head isn't that sharp 4," Jirachi said

"My bubble on the head looks too big! -4"!" Phione said

Meowth gasped. She got them a 0,"

**000**

**Weavile snickerd. "Meowth will surely be voted out!"**

**000**

"0 for the Melloettas! Wow they suck!" Mew said. Gallade yelled "But what about last time?"

"Rotom found an ability to catch anything!" Shaymin said

Then Buneary went

_On the good ship Lollipop!_

_It's a sweet trip! Candy shop!_

_And there you are! At the edge of a choclate bar!_

_If you each to much!_

_Ohh Ohh!_

_You'll get a tommy ache_

_On the good ship! Lollipop!_

_It's a sweet trip to the candy shop_

_ and there you are!_

_On the sweets of a chocalate bar!_

Then she got lollipops for each host.

"Cute! 8" Shaymin said

"Ardorable! 9!" Celebi said

"That was cute as me, Shaymin, Celebi, and Phione in our kindergarten graduation picture! 9"

"Very cute Shirley Temple impresion," Phione said "

"Nine!" she said

Mew then came up. "With Buneary's Shirley Temple she led her team to a thirty four!"

Then came up Skorupi, he took a piece of paper and cutted it.

"Really! 0!" Shaymin

"Um negetive 10!" Celebi yelled

"We don't have fingers but we do have Psychic People!" Jirachi yellled.

"Sorry! Negetive 10," Phione said

"Well Skorupi led his team to zero so it's proof that this team sucks!" Mew said

Next up came Vaperon, Glaceon and Flareon's name. They did Flamewheels but Glaceon and Vaperon did them in their own types. They did Bubble Beam, Flame Thrower, and Ice Beam.

They did so many tricks.

"10"

"10"

"10"

"10"

Mew jumped up." No doubt Arceus will win." Gallade gritted his teeth. One more losing challenge and he'll be out.

Next was Umberon and Espeon.

They did a ballet rountine. It was pretty embarrsing for Umberon. What really emberrised him was that Espeon picked him up with Psychic. It was sad for a girl to pick up a boy in ballet.

"Boring! I'm not trying to be rude but I hate ballet!" Suddenly Shaymin went ground. "How I love ballet! 10!"

"Ballet! A real nature!" Celebi said

"Umm 8?" Jirachi asked

"How about Nine!"

Mew then went up. "Whatever score they got it won't be enough. "Arceus wins!"

**000**

" Umberon or Meowth, and Umberon bleachers!" Meowth eyes widen open. "Fine America's next top Model accepted an application" she yelled

Mew just used Psychic to put her in not caring.


	6. Camp Time!

**"Last time the victims did a talent show and it was pretty hard for the Gallades and they lost but Umberon and Espeon at least gave them some points.**

Gallade woke up to see himself sleeping on dirt. Then he saw Gardevoir next to him. "Yeeh!" he screeched. Gardevoir woke up. "Yeeh!" she yelled. Gallade and Gardevor panted deeply as they saw dirt instead of their beds plus they slept with each other for 8 hours! They wern't ready. Gardevoir blushed. "Um Gallade, can we have a date today?" Gardevoir asked. Gallade thought for a bit... "Sure no harm," Gallade asked

**000**

**"I was pretty nervous that I'm pregnant, I feel a bit hungry but I better keep this a secret and tell Leavanny, Espeon, and Ninetails,"**

**000**

**"Please don't tell me I got Gardevoir pregnant!"**

"Campers! You see that your outside! I've given you tents and sleeping bags but only for shelter and sleeping ness. You need to spend the whole night here and by morning, find your cabins!" Jirachi explained.

They saw that they were all seperate spots. Gallade then thought on what he thought yesterday. "Okay Melloetta's 4 losses won't conquer us!" Gallade said. Weavile then came up. "Excuse me! Are you aware that we lost every single challenge? You're a horrible leader I say we vote you out if we lose. Weavile winked at Abra. "Yeah!" he said.

"Guys! Gallade's trying! Give him support!" Gardevoir yelled. "Okay, Espeon go get some fire wood," Gallade said. Espeon argued, "In these nails? Get somebody else!" she snorted

Gallade rolled his eyes. "I ment with your psychic move!" Gallade yelled. Espeon still didn't aprove. "Your psychic! Why can't you do it?" Espeon yelled

"I need to lead the team!" Gallade yelled. "But Abra is psychic!" Espeon stomped. "I got other stuff stored for him now please go!" Gallade pleaded.

"Fine!" she yelled as she went in the forest. She went deep and saw a open space. It looks like that other team started don't you think?

"I don't like Gallade that much but I do like Gardevoir more and I just can't accept that her baby won't have a father so I have to win!" Espeon said stealing their bark wood and their tent and their Sawsbuck they hunted. She ran to her camp until she saw Buneary. "Is that our Sawsbuck?" she asked. Espeon shook her head. Buneary then said. "You know this was actully an alive one I see it breathing and is that drool?"Buneary asked.

Espeon felt something dripping on her head. "Woah!" she said dropping it. The Sawsbuck woke up and snorted. It rubbed it's feet and started to yell. "Uh Oh!" they both said.

"Where is Espeon?" Weavile yelled. "You know her, she might be having a tea party with a sawsbuck," Umberon said

"Weavile, Leavanny, Abra and Scizor please get the fire wood," Gallade said. The alliance grinned. "We loved to!" Leavanny sqeauled as they walked in the forest. "So who should we target?" Leavanny asked.

"We maybe should at least get wood first so somebody doesn't get out," Abra said. He then used psychic to get some fire wood. "Well I think we should target Gallade but the whole team will get him if we lose," Weavile said. Leavanny didn't approve. "Gardevoir's having a baby! She wants him to stay to be the father," Weavile then thought for a moment. "Hmm..." she said Leavanny knew.

"Oh No! If you get Gallade and Gardevoir I'm out the alliance!" she protested. "Sure! Your weak anyway!" Weavile said. Scizor snickered evily. Leavanny took the wood. She ran out. She ran away with tears. "Scizor doesn't like me!" she said. Then she ran into Lucario. "Are you supposed to hunt?" she asked. Lucario nodded. "I also wanted to find you," he said. He noticed a tear in her eye. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Scizor broke my heart and I will vote him out whatever chance I get!" she said.

"He don't know what he's missing!" he said, "Huh?!" she asked. "Your a very beautiful girl, better than a Milotic!" he said. Leavanny blushed slightly. "Maybe we can target him!" Leavanny said. Lucario nodded.

000

"Okay guys! We got everything!" Pikachu said. He went to Buneary. "Pretty impressive for a leader," he winked. Buneary just went to Vaperon and talked.

"So what do we do?" Flareon asked. Glaceon spoke, "Well I could make out with you!" she said. Vaperon growled and went close to Flareon.

"We're supposed to find our way back and it's actully 7:00 so we better get an early sleep," Bravairy said. So the got their tents and slept.

000

"Guys it's 7:00, we better get an early rest so we can rise early." Magmar said They all slept. Skorupi blew the fire. "Skorupi! That was the only thing to keep us warm!" Gardevoir said.

"I got fire," Magmar said as he blew some out. They all went to sleep.

A army airhorn was blown. "Campers! Please find your cabins," Mew said.

The campers were already awake becsause they were up at five, they were just waiting to start.

"Okay, I'll fly and try to find the cabin," Bravairy said as he soared above the forest, he saw a log house and knew where it was. The problem was where was his team was. He had to fly again but when he tried to fly back, "Ouch" he said as he saw him getting frozen, all he saw was Weavile blowing some frost out her mouth.

"We win," she said as the whole team gathered with her. Bravairy didn't beleive it, did his team actullly lose?

Mew then said in the loud speakers , "The Melloettas win?" Mew said with a shocked face and then giving Shaymin $500.01.

Then Pikachu came in with the rest of the gang. He saw the other team. He gasped. "We lost?" he said. He saw a frozen Bravairy and a Im-Guilty-Whistle from Weavile. He growled.

000

"First time being out, but you better win next time cause I'm broke today," Mew said

"Bravairy or Skoruupi and it's Bravairy,"

000

"Gallade, you got me pregnant," Gardevoir said at their date


	7. A song (extra)

_Dear mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

Pikachu writing a help letter to his parents.

_You guys are on my mind!_

Delibird talking the host who look like Angels but when he turns they look like devils.

_You asked me what I wanted to be and you can plainly see!_

Glaceon chasing Flareon while Vaperon is chasing Glaceon.

_I want to be Famous!_

Scolipede in first in line for food while Shaymin is sobbing

_I want to live close to the Sun_

Weavile's alliance (excluding Leavanny) is thinking of a plan and Ninetails and Espeon a evesdropping.

_Well pack your bags you bags cause I already won_

Mew comes in a bus and starts putting them all in.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way._

Urasing comes and Buneary hugs Pikachu then Buneary let go.

_I'll get there someday_

Leavanny and Ambipom are talking while a bomb hit Skorupi

_Nananananan'nanan_

Mudkip yells in Ninetails ears and Houndoom scared him away.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

Everybody runs to camp.

They all are whistleing to the toon while Vaperon is hugging Flareon guarding him from Glaceon. Gardevoir trying to kiss Gallade but Victini comes in between them and Pikachu trying to show Buneary his new leather jacket. They were lights that said Total Drama Island but The T fell.

hoped you liked it and I'm working on the next chapter right now!

Love

Vanessa


	8. Back to the game

BC"It was dawn, the flying bird types were singing and the contestants were sleeping the best sleep ever, what could go wrong in this fine day?

"Contestants!" a loud speaker said

Ah yes Mew and the other faries but what else can go wrong?

"In the Lab Now!" he yelled

The sleeping contests woke up. They ran in in such grace in the blades of..." "Narrate like that again, your fired," Mew said I nodded.

The contestants were in the lab and saw a door. "Welcome! Today you will face your fears!" Celebi said. "You get two points each time and if you can't take it press the button please Melloetas win!" he said

"Abra you go first," Mew said. Abra went in and saw himself tied up. A train started to come and he realized that he was on the tracks. "Ahhh!" he yelled. Then he saw himself back in the lab. "You actully thought that we would kill you?" Jirachi asked then

Weavile went up. She came in looking like the girls from toddlers and tiaras. "Okay welcome to Toddlers and Tiaras!" Mew said. Weavile saw she was in Raggedy Ann outfit. "Next up in 10 to 20 division contestant number 1, Weavile," Mew said, Weavile peaked out and saw the whole contestant body and her family and sadly photogaphers. She pressed her button.

"Really! A pageant?" Gardevoir asked in question. Mew then put Gardevoir in. She was in a pond. Her dress was wet. "Nooooooooooooooo! My dress is wet and it was new!" She complained.

The contestants looked in the screen and their mouths were open wide. Unfortantly Mew put her back in the lab. Gardevoir hugged Gallade.

"To get a move on, fire types please get in," Shaymin said. All went in. They were in a ocean. Ninetails cried. Houndoom jumped. Magmar got hurt and Flareon... poor guy. Magmar had to get out. He pressed his button.

Arceus-6

Melloeta-2

"So okay Buneary, Pikachu, Lucario, Ambipom, and Evee in," Victini said. They went in. They saw they were in a elevator. Ambipom was breathing hard until Lucario held her hand. Ambipom blushed.

"We're going to die!" Pikachu said. Buneary was so scared she hugged Pikachu.

Arceus- 18

Melloeta- 2

"Elgyem, please go in." Manaphy said. Elgyem floated in. He saw himself getting inside a tank. He saw a scientist. "I'll kill him and then we'll discover his insides." he said

Outside the screen, Gothorina was passing out popcorn because Elgyem's fear was more like a movie than a fear.

Elgyem gasped then he rembered his button. He was looking at it. He pressed it in slow mo. Gallade went like "No!" he yelled but it was too late.

"0" Mew said

"Oh yeah,I forgot to say, you can vote out two people," he said. Weavile got scared so she had to be n-nnnniii, nice to the losers or else.

Leavanny was next. She grinned at Lucario. "May Day! Leavanny faced her fear!" Mew yelled. "She had one of heights but due to the cliff challenge she lost it!" Jirachi reported.

"So that counts, 2 for MM," Mew sighed

Leavanny sqeauled as Espeon and Gardevoir hugged her. "The hot ones are always the loudest," Mew said. Celebi went to Mew. "I'm hot and I'm not loud!" she screamed. Victini whispered to Manaphy, "Sure she's not..." sarcasticly. Gallade

Bravairy and Gallade went, scared of cutness.

A Michino, a younger Buneary than ours and Pichu were having a beauty pageant. "Awwww!" Gallade said as the Pichu went.

"20 for A.A"

4 for M.M," Mew said. He had no money so he had to work for Shaymin for a week. "Why Me?" He asked as he carried Shaymin out.

000

Weavile and Elgyem your out," Celebi said. Weavile gasped


End file.
